This invention relates to testing apparatus in general and, in particular, to a new and useful apparatus and method for testing for copper aerosols in a gas, such as air.
The admissible low limiting value of 0.1 mg per m.sup.3 for copper fumes at a workplace, according to MAK-value list 1979, indicates the latter to be a potential hazard. Frequent and regular monitoring of these substances in the air is therefore absolutely necessary to avoid health hazards.
A method for determining copper aerosols used for sampling a cellulose diaphragm filter through which the air to be tested is sucked by means of a pump is known. The organic filter material is subsequently dissolved in concentrated heated nitric acid. To dissolve the copper components, the solution which is obtained is then mixed with hydrochloric acid and heated to a high temperature of about 400.degree. C. After cooling, the copper is determined in the oxidizing acetylene-air flame of an atomic absorption spectrophotometer.
A disadvantage of this known method is that it requires a great number of instruments and qualified personnel for carrying out the method, which is cumbersome and time-consuming. In addition, the measuring results are not readily available at the place of sampling (See NIOSH, Manual of Analytical Methods, Sec. Ed. Vol. 3, pg. 186).